


A Lonely Dandelion

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad and Sweet, i even make a simple dandelion seem depressing, wow look im being a piece of shit again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My dandelion love, seemingly strong, but blown over with the slightest breath of wind.





	A Lonely Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> oops i did it again.

__I just couldn't help it. Viktor was too beautiful and I had to peek. As I pulled away from the kiss, my boyfriend gazed lovingly back at me, the dandelion crown atop his head, only highlighting his beauty. Viktor smiled, and reached up to straighten the dandelion crown atop of my own dark hair.

He leaned back on the blanket, his body spread out like the mountains and trees before me. I stared out at the view, thinking that it couldn't compare to Viktor. It was nothing to the way his eyes scrunched up at night, the way he smiled in pictures. The grasshoppers had nothing on the way Viktor jumped when he got excited. The sound of the birds chirping were revolting against the beautiful and wonderful way Viktor moaned, and the wind was envious of his whimpers.

The mountains were beautiful, yes, but even they could not match up to Viktor's face when he was sleeping. I always wished I could frame it, but I couldn't stop staring long enough to get a camera. A camera wouldn't even capture the perfection that was Viktor. Just as a camera couldn't capture the beauty of a sunset.

He was the sun to my moon, the roots to my tree. He was the only one that mattered. "Everyone else can leave!", I wanted to shout. "He's the one! He makes me complete!"

I thought all of this in an instant, and when I looked over, Viktor was already staring at me, the exact activity I was about to pick up myself. He was always one step ahead of me. He stole a kiss from me. Another part of me, willingly given.

We stayed at that park for far too long, lingering until our lips were numb from kissing, and our hands clammy from holding. It was hard to let go long enough to get home.

When we got back, after an hour and a few more, I was lying in bed next to him, staring up at the ceiling, the news sinking in. Viktor was leaving me behind. He was leaving the Earth that I was going to have to stay in. He said I was going to have to learn to live without him. _How selfish! How could he do this to me? Live without him! Didn't he know that I wouldn't be able to?_   A tear traced its way down my cheek as I  got up, telling him I needed time to think, running out as fast as I could, though I knew, in reality, it was me that was being the selfish one. It wasn't Viktor's fault that he had a disease eating away at him.

I ran all the way to that park, and stood in the very spot where a few hours ago, was my favorite in the world. It was dark, the trees looking grim and the mountains foreboding. The second tear of the night slipped down my cheek, many more to come the next morning. The only thing I could think of was how earlier that day, Viktor had given me a dandelion to keep to match the crowns we made.

" _Don't let it blow away, okay Yuuri?" he said with his signature grin. I returned the smile, kissing him on the nose as I slipped it into my pocket carefully._

Now I took it out, finding only one seed remaining. I took a shaky breath, blowing it away as gently as I could. I watched as it floated away on a breeze, marking a new beginning for me. My dandelion love, seemingly strong, but blown over with the slightest breath of wind.

I turned around from that park and slowly made my way back to the man with no future, but who would forever remain a part of mine.


End file.
